It is Called Love
by HelloJudy
Summary: Jackie asks Hyde for a special night together..."...it humbled her to learn 'I love you's' came in all forms...Tonight, as she felt her heart soften by his words, it was the declaration of belonging only to him."


That 70's Show. Jackie/Hyde fanficlet (start: Apr.3.07, completed: May.4.07) set Post Season 5 (Disclaimer: Characters belong to Fox)

It is Called Love

Hyde rested his hands behind his head, stared up at the clear night sky and agreed...this was kind of nice. The air was crisp and cool like the beer he had cracked open, and the girl beside him warm and quiet. The latter was somewhat suspect, for Jackie Burkhardt always had something to say. But rather than ruining such a rare occasion with questions, he laid there enjoying the night. They laid on the back of his sweet El Camino, parked in a private, wooded area which was his pick for the prime make out spot. They'd come here before and it was the same dance every time: a series of mindless necking with a shared beer or three in between, then she'd—for lack of a more masculine term—snuggle against him under the stars just like now, and end with driving home a bit too hot and bothered. But hey, that was ok. He liked the fact that they'd leave each other wanting more, that later in the night they'd lay in bed wondering if the other was dreaming up the same deliciously naughty no-no's.

"Steven." Jackie's voice interrupted the aimless flow of his thoughts, but he continued to stare at the velvet sky through shaded lenses. Her voice had changed since they'd been together, he noticed. Not so much annoying as before, not so childishly shrill. There was mild huskiness to it now, a tone that surprised arousal in him whenever he wasn't paying attention.

He grunted in response.

"What are you thinking about?" Maintaining long spans of silence wasn't in Jackie's nature. Yet the fun part about her was shutting her up.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. You _can't_ just not think about anything."

"Yes I can. I'm doing it right now. Go ahead and give it try."

"Steven. I'm serious." She leaned over him now, the floral spice of her perfume clouding them both. "What are you thinking?"

_Doing dirty things to you. Filthy things porn stars would even be ashamed of._

"Steven!"

"Huh? Oh..." He replied after his brain zoned out and into a fantasy that didn't have enough X's to rate it. "Well, uh...Well, what are _you_ think about?" He returned, figuring he could zone back into his adult fantasy while she babbled over some inane, girly issue of hers.

"I think we should do it." When his gaze darted to hers, her painted lips curved into a half smile, proud she broke the stoic facade he stubbornly had to preserve.

"And what would _it_ be, exactly?" He inquired, not fully convinced.

She sat up on her haunches now, excitement already frothing in her belly. Whether it was—what she believes—her keen sense of woman's intuition or the refreshing forest air, something told her that tonight was _the _night. "Steven, look around! The night is so beautiful with the moon and all those stars. There's no one around, just us. It feels perfect right now to, you know, give ourselves to one another."

Grandiose dramatics were in Jackie's nature. Curious and horny, Hyde sat up. "So you're telling me that just because there are a few stars in the sky, you want to have sex? Right now? On the back of my truck?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Baby, I like the way you think."

"Wait. Steven, wait." As he aggressively leaned against her, she pushed his weight aside and took his hands in her small ones. "Steven. This night is going to be special. I want to make love to you...Steven, look at me," she begged when faint disgust ran across his face. "Steven. I want to make love to you, but you have to tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know...That you love me?"

"No!"

"Well, if you think—"

"No—"

"Take a moment to find—"

"Jackie, you know how I feel about you. I'm not some poor sap in one of your made-for-TV-movies. I'm not saying it!"

"And you know how I am! You can't just jump on me and be done with it, at least not for our first time. Everything needs to be perfect. So…?" He remained quiet and grim faced. He refused to be whipped.

"Fine, don't say it! Don't say anything—as always!"

"Hey, man. C'mon." He grabbed her when she tried to climb out of the truck. "Ok, ok. Sit down for a second. God, you can be a real pain-in-the-ass sometimes. But, _but_," he repeated when she attempted her next escape. "That's the awesome thing about you. Yes, you're a pain-in-the-ass, you're bossy and spoiled. But for some weird reason, that makes me hot for you." Putting the last grains of humor aside, he inhaled a calming breath, exhaled and removed his sunglasses. He gazed into her dark, heavy-lidded eyes; so full of attitude, so gung-ho willing to commit to him. "Jackie…you're my girl. I can't say that I've ever called anyone else that, 'cause I haven't."

Feeling light stitches of shame, she knew this was all she was going to get. But since she's been with him, it humbled her to learn 'I love you's' came in all forms. His clean shaven face. An old Zeppelin tee shirt. Tonight, as she felt her heart soften by his words, it was the declaration of belonging only to him. This was his expression of love and it meant everything to her.

"Aw, that was beautiful," and brushed his lips against his. "I love you Steven."

"So we can do it now?"

She hooked her arms around his neck, arched a perfect eyebrow in playful challenge. "And what would _it_ be exactly?"

She held on tighter when he turned away in mock escape. "Ok, ok!" She exclaimed in fits of giggles. "Yes, Steven! Yes, we can do it now."

"Well, alright." What was wrong with this woman? Hell. What was wrong with him is the bigger question. "If we must."

They kissed on a laugh, felt the bubbles of it die away when he deepened the kiss, used its pressure to lower her on to the sleeping bag. Feeling her soft and warm beneath him, smelling the way she always does, he cared less and less about the answer.

They took their time with one another, exploring, savoring, allowing the natural order of desire guide them through a maze of pleasure. A sinuous wrapping of limbs, the lazy grazing of hands, the ebb and flow of skillful lips and tongues. Desire brought Jackie's pulse to drum faster and her body to heat up too quickly for her to control. When Hyde's fingers found flesh at her mid-drift and slipped under the fabric, she pushed herself up.

"Wait a sec." She squirmed out of her corduroy skirt…removed her sweater…pulled off the tie holding up her hair. The little she wore was chosen specifically for him. All her under garments she's purchased lately were chosen with him in mind. "Ok, ready. Steven, what's wrong?"

"Um…nothing." Except that he was trying to pin point the exact moment when she grew up. His gazed traveled up her silky legs, her flat stomach, the swell of breasts clad in pink lace, and her taut face, exotic with feline eyes. Petite still, yet some where over time and their constant bickering, the little excess baby fat she once possessed had shed and left skin smooth and unblemished. Beautiful.

He touched her hair—shining in the moonlight, and damned her. She was right: This was going to be special.

Fin.


End file.
